1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning at least one side of a sheet material, a silver halide photosensitive material where an image is exposed, a cleaning device used in a developing processing apparatus for forming an image on the silver halide photosensitive material by using a processing sheet containing a chemical, which is attached with the silver halide photosensitive material and applied with heat so as to form an image on the silver halide photosensitive material, and a drying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lith film (photosensitive material) has been used for printing newspapers or magazines. The lith film indicates the density of each picture element by the density of black dots (dot processing) . In the case of color printing, a film where the shade of each color is expressed is produced for obtaining a color image.
Since an image is formed with a lith film in processes including development and fixation (wet processing) as in conventional photographic film, processes in the developing processing are complicated. Besides, since each processing is conducted by soaking lith films successively in a processing vessel containing a treating liquid (such as developer and fixer) , the management thereof is troublesome as well as having the problem of accelerating the deterioration rate of the developing processing apparatus itself through unclean developing processing devices, and the like.
On the other hand, there exists a developing processing apparatus for the developing processing in a photosensitive material where an image is formed, such as a lith film without conducting complicated processes such as development and fixation (wet processing). In the developing processing apparatus, two kinds of materials, a heat developing photosensitive material and a treating material containing a chemical for forming an image on the heat developing photosensitive material are used. The developing processing of the heat developing photosensitive material is conducted by placing the heat developing photosensitive material where an image is exposed face to face with the treating material, applying heat thereto for a predetermined time and then separating the heat developing photosensitive material from the treating material, and drying (the so-called dry processing).
In such a developing processing apparatus, since a liquid containing a chemical, such as a treating liquid is not used, the user need not be concerned with storage of the liquid, supplement management, or cleaning of the apparatus. In addition, apparatus maintenance can be improved.
However, in conducting heat development using a heat developing photosensitive material, a salt contained in the heat developing photosensitive material itself or a salt generated in the developing process may have adverse effects. The salt herein denotes an inorganic or organic water-washable compound. It includes water-soluble compounds used in a material, and salts generated in the developing process.
That is, it is characteristic of a salt to get sticky by absorbing moisture depending upon the environment humidity due to its high hygroscopic property so that if it is left after the heat development, a phenomenon of high hygroscopic adhesion may occur. Although the high hygroscopic adhesion property can be eliminated by washing, it involves a problem in that the surface to be developed cannot be contacted with a transporting system, and the like until the drying process is completed after washing.